A Visit to the Library
by JasperAndLeyna
Summary: Annabeth, Piper, and Thalia broke up with Percy, Jason, and Nico because of 3 girls namely Calypso, Drew, and Khione. 2 weeks after their break up, the girls find out they're PREGNANT. The girls run to their friends for comfort. After 3 years, they take care of Joyce, Andrea, Aaron and Bianca. What happens when they meet again? Full Summary Inside. No Hate Please ;D
1. Chapter 1

**A New Storyyy.**

* * *

**Summary: (Percabeth, Jasper, Thalico, Leyna, Tratie) Annabeth, Piper, and Thalia broke up with Percy, Jason, and Nico because of 3 girls namely Calypso, Drew, and Khione. 2 weeks after their break up, the girls find out they're PREGNANT. The girls run to their friends for comfort. (A/N they are in High School) After 3 years, they take care of Joyce, Andrea, Aaron and Bianca. (A/N in this part they're in college) What happens if a visit to the library changes their lives?**

* * *

Prologue

Thalia's POV

Me, Annie, and Piper were in our dorm when the boys knocked our door down.

BAM!

What the heck is happening? When we looked who it was, it was our boyfriends. (A/N you can guess who it is)

"Hey Guys." Piper greeted them.

...No reply...

"Guys?" I asked them. Their hands were in fists and they were breathing slowly. They brought out their phones and showed us a picture.

"What's this?" Nico asked in a low voice.

When I looked at his phone it was a picture of a guy and a girl kissing. But that girl had black shoulder length hair. It was my hair. When I looked at Jason's phone in was also a picture of a girl and a guy kissing. But the girl had Piper's hair. When I looked at Percy's phone it was also a pic of a girl and boy kissing. The girl had blonde hair like Annabeth's.

"That's not us!" Annabeth said.

"Then who is it?" Percy said glaring at us.

"How are we suppose to know?" Piper replied.

Then all chaos happened. Which ended up making the six of us break up. And with that we packed up and left the dorm. Never looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

BAM! Second Chapter! Sorry for the wrong Grammar.

* * *

Piper's POV

It's been 3 years since Annabeth's, Thalia's and My Break Up. But 2 weeks later, We all find out that we're PREGNANT. My daughter's name is Andrea. She has my color-changing eyes, my high cheeckbones, Jason's sun-kissed blonde hair and his fair skin. Annabeth's daughter's name is Joyce. She had Annabeth's blonde hair that turns darker when wet, her grey eyes with sea green streaks. Thalia's twins are named Aaron and Bianca. They both have Nico's pale complexion, but they have jet black hair and electric blue eyes with some streaks of dark brown. Right now, we are studying at Goode College. I'm studying Law, Annabeth's studying Architecture, while Thalia's studying Medicine. We work part-time librarians at the Library because of needing more money to feed our kids. We all live in a house my Dad bought for us. You see, when Thalia and Annabeth told their parents that they were pregnant, they kicked them out. I know. Some parents. But my Dad didn't get mad at me. He was a little disappointed, but he was happy to have a grandchild. So he bought us a house. So, the guys don't know that they're theirs so we intend to keep it that way.

Me and Thalia were stacking books while Annabeth was at the librarian's computer registering the new arrivals. The kids are at the Kid's corner, playing with each other. People don't really respect us because we're teen moms but that's okay. We don't really care what people think. We get $200 each month so we are able to feed ourselves and the kids. Anyway, we were just stacking books when I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I looked back, I saw my ex boyfriend, Jason Grace. He looked more mature. He still had his blonde sun-kissed hair and sky blue eyes. I don't know why he and Thalia are siblings.

"Wha-" was my intelligent reply.

"Hi Piper." He replied, wide-eyed.

"May I help you?" I asked while keeping a straight face.

"I'm looking for this book on Meteorology. (A/N It means the study of weather) It's called Dynamics of Athmospheric Motion." The blonde asked.

"Oh, follow me."

I put down the books and went to the aisle where Thalia was. When I arrived I saw her stacking more books.

"Hey Thalia." I greeted.

"Oh, Hey Pipes!" The dark haired girl replied. "Whadaya need?"

"Um Jason-" but she cut me off.

"Wait Jason? Jason, my brother, your ex and the world's biggest (insert choice of swearword here)?"

"Yeah, he's looking for a book it's called-" but once again, I'm cut off.

"Dynamics of Athmospheric Motion, Thalia?" Jason piped up. "Thalia! Where have you been? Mom and Dad have been looking for you, they said you ran away."

"Ran Away? RAN AWAY? RAN AWAY? THOSE *censored* KICKED ME OUT! JUST BECAUSE I GOT PREGNANT!" And with that she covered her mouth.

"You got what?" Jason asked.

"Nothing. Here's the book." She threw the book to me and with that she ran.

I caught it when he turned to me. "You knew?"

Before I could answer, Andrea came running in. Today she wore a sky blue dress and her naturally curly hair had a headband. Then she bumped into me.

"Mommy!" She said, her color-changing eyes filled with surprise.

"Hi Andrea!" I said.

"Piper, who's that?" Jason said pointing to Andrea. I almost forgot he was here.

"This is my daughter, Andrea." I replied.

* * *

Thalia's POV

Oh God. AHHHHHH. Why did I have to run? Eh. I'll just go Aaron and Bianca. I named them Aaron and Bianca because I like the name Aaron and Nico's deceased sister's name was Bianca.

Anyway...

After 5 minutes of walking, I finally found Bianca. Talking. To the last person I wanted to see. My ex. The boy who ripped my heart out and burned it. The father of my kids. I tried to sneak away but Bianca saw me and ran to me. And his partner in crime saw me too.

"Mommy!" She exclaimed. Her jet-black hair was in a high ponytail and she was wearing a navy blue jumper and black pants with little cat doll-shoes. She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her and jumped to me.

"Hi Mommy! I met this guy named Nico and he looked liked me. He was looking for a book about _Tha-na-na-tho-lo-gy._ I don't know what's that. What's that Mommy?" She asked, her eyes filled with confusion and exitment. **  
**

"Uhhhh, H-hey Thalia." Nico said, trying to sound casual, but failing miserably.

"Hi Thalia." Percy greeted me.

"Hey Nico and Percy. I see you've met my kids." I replied casualy.

"Yeah, can you help me look for a book? It's called On Death and Dying." The brown-eyed man replied, avoiding eye contact.

"Okay sure." And with that I led him and Percy to the Thanathology Section. I found Aaron reading a book, squinting one eye more than the other. Just like Nico.

"Hey Aaron." I said walking to my son.

He looked up from his book and ran to me.

"Mommy! Look at what I was reading." He showed me a book that read The Bones Book and Skeleton. Then he turned to Nico.

"Are you my Dad?" He asked.

My eyes widened at his question. I paled a little and I went to him.

"What? No, Why would you saw that?" I asked trying to mask my fear.

"He looks like me." He concluded.

I turned to Nico. "I'm sorry, he loves watching Crime Movies."

Before I could hear his respond, Bianca bumped into Nico, with a book in her tiny little hands.

"Here ya go." She said giving the book to Nico.

"Thanks." Nico replied.

"Hey Thalia, can you help me look for a book? It's called Marine Biology by Peter Castro and Michael Huber."

Before I could answer, Annbeth came in with Joyce. When I looked at Joyce's face, she looked sad.

"What's wrong with Joyce?" I asked, my voice full of concern.

"She wants candy and I don't have any." Annabeth said. She didn't notice the guys yet.

Percy's eyes lit up like a chrictmas tree as he reached for his pocket and brought out something blue. It was candy.

When Joyce saw this, she literally ran into Percy and got the candy. She began eating it greedily. When she finished eating, she turned to Percy and said Thank You.

After 1 second, I heard 3 sounds that was supposed to be a scream, but sounded like a dying badger.

"NICOOOOOO! WHERE ARE YOU?" Said thing 1.

"JASON HONEY, LETS GO!" Said thing 2.

"PERCY-POO STOP HIDING!" Said thing 3.

The Kids were covering their ears and closing their eyes while Annabeth looked like she was going to explode. No one screams in her Library.

When we looked at who it was. It was Calypso Titan, Drew Tanaka, and Khione Snow.

Then at that moment, Piper, Jason and Andrea came in to look at what's happening.

"What are you doing with our boyfriends?" They said like they rehearsed it. "And who are these ugly kids?"

Oh. That's it. She's gonna die. When I looked at the girls, they had the same expression as me too. But the kids came to our rescue.

Andrea, inheriting her mom's 'charmspeaking' as we call it, went to the girls. She looked at them with a cute and kind face.

"May we have your purse?" She asked kindly. Since Piper was our friend, she told us how to fight against her charmspeak.

After the girls gave their purse, Joyce, Aaron, and Bianca got their phones. Joyce looked at Andrea and Andrea got what she was saying.

"What are your passwords?" Andrea asked, charmspeak flowing into her words.

After the girls told their password, they went to their video camera app.

"Now, one by one, you will tell me the most emberrasing moment AND secret. AND IF WE CAN GET A PICTURE, TELL US WHERE TO GET IT." Andrea said, her sweet little face filled with cuteness.

"Ummm... We made a shrine to our boyfriends and stalked them before they were ours. There's a picture on our phones." They all replied, in a trance-like face.

"Thanks." Andrea said. "You can stop now."

When they stopped having a trance like face, they just looked at each other and shrugged. When I looked back at the kids, they weren't there.

"Why are we here again?" Calypso asked.

"I don't know." Khione and Drew replied. Drew was looking around and saw the boys.

"HONEY LET'S GO!" She shrieked.

"Ughhh, sure?" Jason replied.

When she turned to us, her eyes filled with PURE EVIL.

"So this must be the famous teen moms. So, Annabeth and Thalia, how are your parents? Oh, wait. They kicked you out. " She said smirking. I was ready to beat the *censored* out of her. Soon enough, her monkeys she calls her followers joined in the taunting. Tears threatened to fall on my face. Joyce, Bianca, and Aaron hugged me and Annabeth. We just thought about how many times people made fun of us. Piper punched Drew, Calypso and Khione in the face and took us to her car. Tears fell one by one on my face. The twins hugged me and kissed my forehead. Joyce did the same to Annabeth.

When we arrived at our house, I sat down at the living room. Our house was a modern-zen house. (Imagine Tori's house in Victorious.) We had our own rooms while the kids shared a big room that consists of their beds, toys, a tv, their own bathroom, a small stage with a mini drum set for Aaron, a violin for Andrea, a keyboard and piano for Joyce and a Mic. and Guitar for Bianca. They had their own couches and balcony.

We were just watching TV, when the doorbell rang. When Piper opened it was the last people we wanted to see...

IT WAS...


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE (Sorry)

**I'm sorry, this isn't an update. T-T**

**It's just that I have WRITER'S BLOCK. I NEED IDEASSSSS. If you have one (for ANY PAIR), just write a review about it. I'll wait for 1-1 1/2 months until I get the ideas and write the NEXT CHAPTAH. This is for LOVING YOUR KIDNAPPERS and A VISIT TO THE LIBRARY. Ugh, I have to read this REALLY THICK BOOK for a Book Report. But they said it's a NICE STORY. Yeah, but I give less time to the FANFICS I WRITE. Anyways, I'll be waiting. :D**

**-JasperAndLeyna**


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks to Di Blythe for the idea. :D Please keep the ideas comin'. :D

THIS IS PART 1 (There are 2-3 parts BTW)

* * *

Thalia's POV

When Piper opened the door, it was Katie Gardener and Travis Stoll. They got together last summer. Ah, memories. He finally got the guts to ask Katie out.

"What are you guys doing here?" Piper asked, curiously.

"You didn't get the invitation?" Travis replied, puzzled.

"What invitation?" I asked.

"It's our High School Reunion." Katie stated. "It's on Saturday, Ms. James is the host." Travis added. Katie looked at her watch.

"OH! It's time to fetch Lina!" Katie exclaimed.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"She's Katie's Niece. Miranda's Daughter." Travis replied.

"'Kay. Bye!" Katie said while pulling Travis out of the house. Me and Annabeth sat in awkward silence while listening to Katie and Travis' bickering. Me and Annabeth went upstairs to change. My pajamas consist of black short shorts and a baggy Green Day T- shirt. After a few seconds, I smelled a buttery scent. Piper must be making popcorn.

"Soooo... Are we gonna go?" I asked.

But before I could reply, there was an urgent knock on the door. I looked at Annabeth with wide eyes. I slowly approached the door. When I opened it, it was Jason, Percy, and Nico.

I narrowed my eyes. "What are you doing here?" I said in a menacing tone.

"HIDE!" Nico warned. They jumped through the door and closed it. Locking all the locks. Just then Annabeth came, in her grey yoga pants and white T-shirt. While Piper came from the Kitchen, with a mouth full of popcorn. She was wearing her old navy blue jogging pants and a white sweater with a camisole underneath.

"Whaaya gush doi hear?" Piper asked. Translation: What are the guys doing here?

"Uhh, hey Piper! Annabeth! Thalia! What a coincidence!" Nico said trying to act dumb. Meanwhile, Jason was shaking his head in disappointment while Percy was trying to join Nico.

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, we didn't bring 'the girls' to the mall, So they got their anger out by trashing our house and letting random bugs in. So long story short, our house is contaminated and we cant go anywhere." Nico said in one breath.

"And they are looking for us." Jason said. "Just please let us stay here!" Jason was now begging on his knees.

Before Piper could say something, the kids came rushing in.

"MOM!" They all screamed at once. Andrea looked at the guys.

"What are they doing here Mommy?" She asked, her kaleidoscopic eyes filled with curiosity.

"Are they having a sleepover with us?" Bianca and Joyce asked.

I looked at the guys. They looked at each other.

Percy spoke up. "Uhh... Sure?" Nico added, "But your mom's have to allow us."

Annabeth gave up. "Fine."

Piper looked at her. "ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"We're still here ya know!" Percy piped up.

"Whatever, But Pipes, we have homework to do. And we can't play with them." Annabeth replied.

I gave in. "FINE!"

"YEAH!" The guys shouted.

"NOT TOO LOUD!" I shouted.

* * *

Piper's POV

"You guys can start by playing with them. We'll be in the study. There's a map if you get lost." I said pointing at the laminated copies of the floor plans under the coffee table.

"'Kay. Bye Kids." I said, while kissing their heads. Annabeth and Thalia did the same. I got my bag while they got theirs. We headed towards the stairs.

* * *

Jason's POV

I was assigned to take care of Andrea. I looked at her. She was wearing a sky blue sweater and white jogging pants. She was wearing fluffy penguin slippers. Her naturally curly hair tumbled on her shoulders. Her hair color looked exactly like mine. But she has Piper's kalaedascopic eyes.

"So... What do you wanna do?" I asked her.

"I wanna have a tea party!" She asked.

"Fine. Where is your tea set?" I asked.

After a minute of thinking, she looked at me.

"I think it's in Mommy's closet!" She said. "HELP ME LOOK FOR IT!"

"Sure." I replied. She lead me to this room with a white vintage door. Piper always liked vintage stuff. I smiled at the memory. When she opened the door, I was greeted with a light pink and sky blue room. There was a queen sized bed at the side and there was a door leading to the balcony. There was a flight of stairs with seven steps. I went up. It was a small room with a big white vintage closet. There were three white bean bags. I went to the closet. When I opened it, a box came out. I remember it. I gave it to her for her birthday. I opened it. It was all the pictures of us when we were dating. Then I remembered these were the pants that I wore when we broke up and had...ya know. I got my hand and dug it in it's pockets. I felt something pointy. I took it out. It was a sky blue dove necklace.

Andrea looked at it. "What's that?" She said pointing to the necklace.

"Oh, it's a gift." I replied.

"For who?" She asked.

I thought for a moment. "For...You."

"Really? Are you sure Mr...," She thought for a moment. "What is your name?"

"Jason. Jason Grace."

"I'm Andrea. Andrea McLean."

"Let's put the necklace." After putting on the necklace, she told me she found the tea set behind the bean bags. While we were going to her room she asked me a question.

"Mr. Jason, Where do you think my daddy is?" She asked. "Mommy won't tell me who or where he is. Whenever I ask her, she'll always change the subject. Do you think he hates me?" She looked at me with teary eyes.

"Why would anyone hate you?" I replied.

"But, Why would he leave me and Mommy? Did I do something wrong?" She looked at me and I saw a tear fall. I wiped her tear with a my thumb.

"Hey, don't cry. Your dad was stupid for leaving someone as awesome as you and your mom. So don't cry." I said. She gave me a weak smile.

"Let's go to my room." She said holding his hand.

When we came to the door (Which was a chalkboard door, where you draw with chalk), Andrea opened the door.

And we were greeted by absolute chaos.

* * *

CLIFFHANGERRRRR! RAWRRR. :3

-JasperAndLeyna


	5. Chapter 4

A CHAPTER FOR YOU :3

*Im gonna make Nico a little stupid. No Offense.

* * *

Jason's POV

MY GODS. IT WAS ABSOLUTE CHOAS. There were toys everywhere. Bags of chips and biscuits were thrown carelessly. Their room was sorta high, so it had a short flight of stairs. With railing of course. There were papers and clothes hanging in the railing. They had a small stage with a drum set, a piano, a keyboard, an electric and acoustic guitar, a violin, a mic., and small speakers. There were 4 bean bags. One was had random drawings drawn with chalk. Since it's a chalkboard. There was also a small table. Me and Andrea went upstairs to find Percy and Nico. With o pants. Nico had dancing skeleton boxers while Percy had bubble guppies boxers. They were sleeping.

"What happened?" I asked. They woke up.

"Wha-?" Nico asked.

"Don't ask." Percy said.

"We're sorry." Bianca, Aaron, and Joyce apologized.

"Let's get you guys some pants." I said. We, The guys and the kids, went to the study. I knocked on the door. Piper, with her red reading glasses, messy bun, rolled up sleeved pajamas, opened the door.

She looked suspiciously at us. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you have any spare pants? Ummm... Your kids cut it up." Percy stated.

"PIPER! WHO'S AT THE DOOR?" Thalia screamed.

"The guys are here." Piper replied, "And they need pants." She added awkwardly.

This time, Annabeth and Thalia came out. Thalia's hair was in a messy bun while Annabeth's was in a high ponytail. They both had reading glasses but Thalia's was black while Annabeth's was sea green.

"Wait," Thalia said.

"Why?" Nico asked.

"I gotta get a picture of this." She responded while getting her phone from her short short's pockets. After taking a picture of the guys, she turned of the laptops and computers.

"Let's go get you guys some pants." Thalia said in a monotone.

We followed her to her room. Her room's color scheme was black, dark brown, navy blue, and electric blue.

She got on her toes and reached for a box. It was black as night and it was kinda big. She brought it to us.

On top was a collage of Me, Percy, and Nico. With red slashes on our faces. On the top, a white paper with the words 'DUMBASS EX-BOYFRIEND'S STUFF' pasted on top.

Me, Percy, and Nico looked at the girls. They grinned at us sheepishly.

"Well, sorryyy. We had a moment of pure hatred and fury." Thalia said. "That's what happens when your boyfriends accuse you of something that you didn't do." She added softly. Nico's eyes were suddenly filled with regret.

Piper opened it and a bunch of clothes and random things were there. Piper got a dark pair of black jeans with a chain and two pairs of NORMAL pants.

"You can change in Thalia's bathroom."

* * *

Nico's POV

When we got into Thalia's washroom, it was very dark. When Jason finally found the Light switch, it was Navy Blue. After wearing some pants, I threw a receipt that I found in my pants' pockets. Me being clumsy, I slipped and fell on my back. I groaned while Percy and Jason helped my up. There was something stuck inside the navy blue tile. When I took the tile off, I saw a crumpled silver paper, a grey one and a rosy pink one. The grey one had the wordPercy while the rosy pink has the word Jason. But the silver one had the word Nico. I opened it. It wrote:

_Dear Nico, _

_Hey NIco! How has Life been treating you? I see you're dating Khione. I hOpe you're happy with her. BUT PLEASE BELIEVE ME THAT I DIDNT CHEAT ON YOU. I just wanna know that you forgive me._

Her Handwriting got harder to read and tear stains smudged the little letters.

_I'm sorry, But you haVE to know. Days after... YOU left... I found out I was pregnant. _

_-Thalia_

_*I hope you like the puzzle._

The Letter wasn't finished.

'Wait. What puzzle?' I thought.

I analyzed the letter again. There were random letters that were capitalized. I listed them down.

I-L-O-V-E-YOU.

I Love You.

Well Thalia, I Love You too.

* * *

Percy's POV...

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

Heh. Sorry. :c


End file.
